


The Mini-Comics of Cultus III

by atomicmayo



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pre-Slash, Propaganda, Reading Aloud, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicmayo/pseuds/atomicmayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted Avon/Vila fluffy mini-comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insomnia Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avon is tired. Vila talks a lot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first comic I ever did (back in August).


	2. Mfriddldribeets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avon is cold. Vila is warm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing A BIG SERIOUS THING and needed to draw something dumb and ridiculous and low-pressure to take a break. The ‘huddling for warmth’ trope has to exist for my pairings, it just HAS to, all right?
> 
> I drew this back in September, I think?


	3. Appropriate Rhubarb Farming Practices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avon tries to set up a chess game. Vila reads Federation propaganda.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comarum on tumblr wanted 'Avon relaxing around Vila'… I drew this back in November.
> 
> (Vila is reading what I wrote for NaNoWriMo last year tbh…)

**Author's Note:**

> I am beginning to think it is my mission to get the B7 fandom caught up on its fluff quota. Go figure.


End file.
